


Greed

by queen_insane



Series: Of Monsters and Men [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Behind the Scenes Deviousness, Cannibalism, Eating Disorders, M/M, Serial Killers, dark!Will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-24
Updated: 2013-04-24
Packaged: 2017-12-09 08:39:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/772227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_insane/pseuds/queen_insane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will cannot seem keep anything down recently. Not when it comes to meat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Greed

**Author's Note:**

> I once wrote a fic where Raoul Silva gave James Bond a heart. I thought I couldn’t go darker. I was wrong. Also I’m pretty sure of the science or whatever of this is a bit wacky, but just, you know, go with it.
> 
> Helpfully beta'd late night by s-intent on tumblr.

Will cannot seem keep anything down recently. Not when it comes to meat. The greasy burger he bought, the meatballs in his pasta, or even the breakfast sandwich he bought on the go before coming into work. He hasn’t been eating it regularly anymore, not with how much Hannibal feeds him, but the meat is the same isn’t it?

\-----

What Hannibal brings him does stay down. The sausage in his eggs, the expertly cut steak, and more recently, cuts of pork. All cooked to perfection. All of it tasting just a little bit off, in ways that Will cannot place.

He doesn’t know why this is, why this is the only food he can now keep down. He feels incapable of telling the people he works with, or anyone. Afraid they will try to put him in a cage, try to fix him like he’s some sort of broken machine.

\-----

Hannibal notices eventually, of course. The good Doctor cannot always bring him food and so his body has begun to shrink. Will is unskilled at cooking, so he often buys food on the go. Those meals, so often filled with meat, don’t seem to be working at all.

When he finally spills everything to Hannibal, the man just smiles and tells him that he will cook for Will more often.

Will is grateful.

\-----

He can keep food down now.

It should feel like a blessing.

For some reason, it doesn’t.

\-----

In his dreams, the stag still haunts him. But, now he is a wolf and he hunts the stag down like prey. When he wakes, often he is hard. Will wants to be ashamed of his, he is ashamed of this, but it doesn’t stop him from reaching under the covers, from bringing himself off.

\-----

It hits him quickly, the realization. He’s standing over a dead woman’s body, trying to get into the mind of the killer, but he can’t. This killer has a flare for the flame leaving the woman’s body cooked and still hot. He is consumed by the smell.

And, suddenly, he felt ravenous. He wants to sink his teeth into her flesh, rip and devour her whole. When he looks up to Hannibal’s face, the doctor is passive. His eyes gives away nothing.

Will can read him perfectly now.

\-----

The confrontation is brief. Will wants to be angry, but he isn’t. He knows of loneliness, and he knows he is past the point of saving. He will wither away to nothing if Hannibal doesn’t cure of him of this addiction, or help him learn to manage it.

\-----

The first kill is difficult, but the way his hunger is sated—much like the way the wolf licks his lips as he feels the food settle in his belly—is not, he knows then that he will kill again. When he has had his fill, Hannibal fucks him against the table. There is brutality in it, with each punch of Hannibal’s cock, Will can only find himself begging for more. Will isn’t surprised, he is needy with the kill, his first hunt.

\-----

Hannibal is helping him learn how to eat animal meat again. Slowly, bit by bit.

You must normalize the monster, or they will catch you and cage you, he says.

Will never wants to be caged again.

He is a monster, now, finally free.


End file.
